


Dragon's Trophy

by TheSnowconeMachine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon's Trophy, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Smut, he's gonna fuck the dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford is the heir to a kingdom that loved him, both magical and non-magical subjects alike. However, with his new status comes great risk the more boldly he ventures, and he realizes this too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stanford Pines was on his balcony, looking out at the lush forests surrounding the castle. The prince was one day going to inherit his father’s responsibility- and his kingdom. He did not want his father, King Filbrick, to pass- but he was excited for the role he was going to play. He was going to rule an empire- not just any empire, but the most magical that has ever existed! And he was located in the center- Gravity Falls. Everyone knew that the magic was centered in that city by now, and gnomes were no surprise. Humans and magical creatures used to live separately, before Ford changed the world. Now, they went from an extremely small nation that struggled to survive to the most fearsome force on land! King Filbrick was at first upset with his son’s want to research, but it soon proved extremely fruitful, so the king allowed it.

Ford’s life had been complicated, to say the least. When he was born, people heard about his six-fingered hands and wanted to kill him, saying it was a mark of the devil. However, his parents had protected him and let him have a chance to prove himself. Though he was still thought of as odd or strange, people mostly wanted to get in his good graces. Some people went against him, but his brother Stanley soon put them in line.

Stanley was poised to become a war hero, finally proving himself in the battlefield after struggling in all of his studies. He was a natural leader in battle, inspiring the troops to the point where they faced impossible odds with the courage of lions. Ford didn’t even think such victories were statistically possible, but Stan pulled it off. They were both proud of each other, and covered for each-others’ weaknesses. The kingdom’s future looked bright, and Ford smiled as he looked out at the sun rising over the hills. He was a legend, and would forever be recorded in history, long after his time.

Ford turned away, going back into his room and closing the stained-glass doors behind him. Servants scuttled around him, getting him properly dressed and behind them stood his best friend. Fiddleford had been close to him for years, and didn’t like him just because of his title. Good ol’ Fiddle liked him for who he was, and was also another intellectual. Ford had made up his mind a long time ago- when he became king, Fidds would be on his council. He couldn’t help but smile, “Hey there, Fiddle.” He greeted playfully, looking over at the slim man out of the corner of his eye, still being dressed.

Fiddleford’s blue eyes shined when he smiled, “Are you ready to get some more research done today? The horses are all saddled up, and I’d say it’s a good day for a little adventure.” The young man laughed, and Ford had to fight to stay still and not burst into laughter himself.

Ford got finished up, nodding approvingly at the servants, who promptly dismissed themselves. Really, they were lucky to be employed under Ford. He was more kind than any other to his servants, occasionally even playing games with them and teaching them. Today, though, was just for him and Fiddleford. “I’d say the day looks bright and promising.” He patted Fidds on the shoulder, smiling at him, and they walked out together.

Their horses waited for them, Valiant and Bard- Ford and Fiddle’s respectively. As they mounted their saddles, Ford couldn’t help but feel a child-like excitement for their adventure. He loved spending time with Fiddle, and he loved learning about the world, so both combined is how he spent his favorite days. He felt his journals through the saddlebags, smiling fondly at the memories. Fiddleford turned to him, “Today’s gonna be a good day, Stanford!”

They both looked as the gates opened, and Ford stared at the vast forest. “I have a feeling it will be.”

Stanford didn’t know how wrong he could be.

 -

They mulled along at a nice, slow pace through the forest, making pleasant conversation. Some of their knightly escorts told stories and made jokes, which made for a merry time. Stanford was at the lead with Valiant, and they soon came upon a clearing. The meadow was filled with tiny fairies, flitting about and basking in their vanity. They all seemed absorbed in themselves- occasionally pranking others, who got upset. Ford chuckled, and was reaching for his journals when a shadow passed overhead. All of the fairies perked up suddenly, then disappeared to seemingly nowhere. The others were just at the end of the clearing, sheltered in the trees. Ford looked around, trying to figure out where the fairies went when he heard Fiddleford scream.

Ford immediately turned to Fiddle, who cried, “LOOK OUT, FORD! GET BACK HERE!” but before Ford could even move, the beast was upon him. Large talons hooked around his arms, and he screamed as he was yanked off of his saddle. His horse was spooked, running off into the trees as Stanford was dragged into the sky. Fiddleford immediately urged his horse into a canter, trying to catch up to the winged beast, but unable to match the speed.

The speed of the golden dragon flying away with the prince.

-

Ford shouted and kicked, trying to get the giant beast’s talons to release him before he got too high above the ground. _No, this was not how this was supposed to go! He was supposed to rule the kingdom and die from age!_ Instead, his heart pounded as he was lifted higher and higher. The ground was soon but a memory as he soared over the landscape in the dragon’s claws. He was silent, but tears ran down his cheeks and he adjusted his breathing to the sudden change in altitude. That’s when he noticed- the dragon had not hurt him. Wouldn’t it have been easier for the dragon to just pierce him? Or eat him in one bite along with his horse? Why didn’t it take the horse? His scientific mind kicked in, and he started to observe it from his position. The dragon looked like it was literally made of gold, scales seeming to glow on their own. The prince screamed out, “WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?” over the raging wind. Then they lowered onto a mountainside cave entrance, and the creature reared onto its hind legs with the landing, so it didn’t crush the prince. He was soon lifted up, the focus of two golden, glowing eyes that stood out clearly from the black head of the dragon.

That is when the dragon began to speak, “Woah, calm down! I’m not going to eat you or anything.” The dragon seemed to laugh at Ford’s face of utter shock. “Yeah, I can talk.” The dragon explained, seeming rather entertained. “Name’s William Cipher, but you can call me Bill~” he poked the human softly in the chest with a free claw.

Ford couldn’t believe his ears! He had only observed dragons from a distance, and they seemed like largely solitary creatures. He didn’t know they could speak, much less know his native tongue! “I… I’m Stanford Pines.” He stuttered out, rather unbecoming of a future king, but who could blame him?

Bill threw back his head in laughter, holding Ford in what could equal a right hand as he sat on his rear legs. “I know who you are, braniac! Why do you think I went after you?” Bill got his face extremely close to Ford’s, the scales on the bridge of his nose just a foot away as he was taken in by the prince.

The prince blinked, “Why?” was all he could ask. Nothing else could get past his lips, he was in awe. The sheer majesty and power of this dragon could humble the most selfish of beings. Although he wasn’t the biggest that Ford had seen, there was something about Bill that just screamed ‘ _power_ ’. Maybe because it looked like nothing could possibly pierce his scales, and he could soar through the sky at unrivaled speeds? You could also see his muscles shift and ripple under the shimmering scales.

Bill looked him directly in the eyes, practically paralyzing the man with his gaze. “Come on, you’re smarter than this! You’re the Great Prince who united natural and ethereal, and would be the greatest prize that could ever be won.” He explained, as if it was the simplest thing on Earth. “Having you, now that practically makes me the king of dragons!” he set Ford down, laughing, his scaled body blocking any escape from the cave with his wings. “It shows everyone that I am the most powerful, and others will fight me in order to try and get to you!” The dragon stared as Ford shivered. The cave was cold, the stone chilled from the high altitude.

Ford snapped himself out of his trance. “Let me out of here, Bill. This is a ridiculous idea, and my kingdom will not stop until I have been brought back!” He challenged, even taking a couple of steps closer to the dragon to assert dominance. “You reside in my territory, and are thus one of my subjects.”

Bill scoffed, “I have no political alliances, and I am older than your kingdom.” He said in response, his tail whipping. “You mortals are quite pathetic in comparison to me. If I want to keep you, I will.” Was that a grin? Yep. Surprisingly, dragons had very human-like facial expressions. Ford made a mental note to write about what he’s learned in his journals. Even in the terrifying situation, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the beast that held him captive. He had only observed dragons as they had flown overhead before, and was in awe of the sheer power the beast possessed.

Ford sighed, but then gasped as Bill flung him onto his back and slunk down deeper into the cave. Ford looked around as Bill traversed the dark caverns, taking note of all the treasures piled up along the sides of the walls. This dragon must be very high-ranking to have obtained all of this, Ford would have to be careful. Suddenly, he was flung off and caught in the dragon’s claws. He couldn’t even process what had happened until he was already set down on a makeshift bed of many pillows and blankets in a pile. He looked up at the dragon with suspicion, raising an eyebrow.

Bill made a mocking gesture of offense. “Why, Fordsy! You really think I would make you sleep on a bare stone floor? No, I know that you humans are fragile. Also, what good is a trophy if it is roughed-up and dirty?” the dragon smirked, curling up in a circle around the makeshift bed, laying on the many gold coins. He shimmied, his body sinking a little in the wealth. Ford felt uncomfortable, and looked for a way out. “Don’t try to escape, it’ll only make things harder for you~ It’d just be a fun game for me!” Bill chuckled, “That’s not what you want, is it?” and looked extremely smug before tucking his head in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford returns to the castle to report of Ford's kidnapping. His brother, Stan, is as stubborn as always. Meanwhile, Ford gets introduced to Bill's friends, and he is not going to enjoy it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've taken so long to write this out! I wanted it to be longer, but it's better than nothing. I've been dealing with depression, and finally have some medications that's working better. No promises. It seems that I'll be posting short chapters, but hopefully they'll be more frequent as I improve.

Fiddleford was pushing his horse as fast as poor Bard could possibly go, “No, no no no  **NO** !” As he screamed into the wind, tears began to cloud his vision. He could still see the golden dragon, getting farther and farther away. _“_ _ STANFORD _ _!”_ He cried to the sky, and let his horse slow to a stop. He rubbed his eyes, seeing the dragon fly into the far-off mountain.

He returned forlornly to the small party, head hung. The Captain of the guard put his large hand onto the blond’s shoulder, “Shall we retrieve the prince’s horse, Duke Fiddleford?” He asked in a sympathetic tone.

 

Fiddleford felt distant, all of the colors around him dulling. He nodded softly, “Y-yes… go get Valiant. I… I need to go report this.” With that, Fiddleford turned, leaving the party and urging his horse into a gallop back towards the castle. With that, his tears began to flow freely, and the wind stung his eyes.

 

_ It should have been me! Why couldn’t it have taken me instead?! I hadn’t even told him…  _ The young man gripped the reigns of his horse tightly, wrought with grief and frustration. He had yet to reveal his true feelings to the prince he loved, and how he thought of Ford as more than just a friend. He had felt like a fool for having those feelings-  _ why would Ford want to choose me, anyway? He surely has some beautiful princesses in mind… I simply couldn’t compete in the first place.  _ And yet, the more he was around Ford, the stronger his feelings had gotten. He tried hard to push them down, but they sprung back up with even greater force than before each time. He was a poet, and had written so many poems about Ford that he was embarrassed. Though, thankfully, people had always assumed they were about some woman. Little did they know that the poems were fully intended for the prince, and the prince himself was a bit dense when it came to those things. Thus, it remained Fiddleford’s little secret.

 

Now, though, was best not spent thinking of his kidnapped love. He needed to set up a rescue party as quickly as possible, and slay the dragon that held him captive.

Fiddleford was very astute in his observations, and Ford liked him for that. He caught on earlier than Ford himself that the prince was not to be turned into a meal, since the horse was not grabbed. No, the graceful dragon swiped him off of the saddle, fully intact. He didn’t know to what purpose the dragon wanted the prince, but he was guessing ransom, for its hoard. It was quite the logical guess, if the dragon had been one other than Bill Cipher.

 

Fiddleford galloped with haste through the gates, hopping off his horse, which was then taken by servants. He ran inside, and soon was met with the great, ornate doors of the throne room. The knights standing guard forced him to halt, and Fiddleford hunched over, hands on his knees. The Duke panted hard, sputtering out breathlessly, “I need to see the King… Prince… Stanford…” And with that, the knights immediately let him pass through.

 

The scrawny Duke scampered into the hall, interrupting a meeting of importance. “SIRE! Sire!” He stumbled into a bow once he was close enough, out of breath.

 

King Filbrick looked up, his frown ever-present. “What is so important as to interrupt me?” sounding even less pleased than usual.

 

Fiddleford gripped his tunic, “Your majesty, I’m sorry, but… Stanford has been kidnapped.”

“WHAT?” The king was outraged, standing abruptly and bumping into the table, sending some scrolls rolling off of it.

 

Several scribes and noblemen tried to calm the king down, knowing how he could get when angry. “Your majesty, please! We will send a search party at once!” They assured.

Fiddleford interrupted, “There’ll be no need for a search party...”

 

The King raised an eyebrow, “Why is that? Do you know where he was taken?” The stoic king was intimidating at best.

 

Fiddleford gulped, “Stanford was kidnapped by a dragon.”

 

\---

 

Stanley’s face went pale at the news. He knew that what his brother was messing with wasn’t safe, and had warned him, but he still couldn’t believe what had happened. He looked in the mirror on the wall of his room, staring determinedly at his reflection “I’ll head the rescue party.”

 

“You’ll what?” Fiddleford practically squawked and his gaze locked onto Stan. “Stanley...your highness. you can’t possible believe that you should be the one heading this expedition? Your brother has been taken meaning you are needed here more than out there looking for him.” 

 

Stan narrowed his eyes at the mere thought of him staying behind, “My brother’s in the claws of a dragon, and you want me to just sit back and watch?! There is no way I am staying here! Besides, I’m the best fighter in the kingdom! If anyone’s gonna be able to take down that dragon, it’s gonna be me!” He jabbed his thumb to his chest, “If ya think I’m needed more here, you’ve gotta be kiddin! I don’t know how to do any of the stuff Ford does. I’d just be useless sitting around!”

 

“Stan,” Fidds voice changed from the usual panic to a more serious tone as he addressed the other, “You are the remaining heir. You may have a point being the best fighter but you cannot really believe sending you out there with a couple of knights is the best idea. Dragons have killed armies; kingdoms even.” His voice shook a little at the thought but he stayed firm in his point, “And you aren’t useless, you are just as good as your brother.” 

 

He fought off the urge to run a nervous hand through his hair and worried his bottom lip. Stanford couldn’t stay in the grasp of that dragon long but sending Stanley out there would be just as bad. The very thought of the kingdom losing both of the princes in a short time span would send everything into ruin. “You just have to trust the search party will find him and get him back without you,” he said firmly. 

 

Stan felt the overwhelming urge to punch something, but refrained. Instead, he just balled up his fists as he responded. “First off, ya really think I’m that stupid as ta not know what dragons are capable of?! Not exactly hard to notice.” He spat. He couldn’t believe that Fiddleford was arguing with him about this! He needed to save his brother, and they were wasting time with this petty squabbling. “And hey, not like some damn normal search party can survive waltzin halfway across the kingdom while carryin a giant randsome! And what if the dragon decides to just take the loot and kill them all? Wouldn’t make ford any safer.” He crossed his arms defiantly, “Ya can’t keep me from goin, Fidds. I’m goin, no matter what.” He said stubbornly.

 

If Fidds knew one thing about the Pines twins, it’s that they were stubborn as all hell. Demons probably couldn’t even get them to budge. If they believe in something, they stick to it. That was exactly what Stanley Pines was doing.

 

Fiddleford took in a breath to stop himself from making a noise of distress. He let his hands run over his eyes as he tried to fight against the growing headache and heat that was pounding his skull. “And how will it make it any better if you go to save him, huh? Could just kill you and keep Ford. Stan, your brother wouldn’t want you going on your own or even with a search party. He’d want you here watching the kingdom and not out rescuing him.” 

 

Stan crossed his arms at that, staring Fidds down. “Ford also didn’t wanna sleep because a his research. He didn’t wanna bathe because it’s apparently a waste a time. He’s gone longer periods without eatin than he should, and YOU know it. Ford doesn’t want what’s best fer ‘im.” He countered smugly, because he knew that Fiddleford would not be able to counter that. “Besides, if that thing is in it for the treasure, there’s no one better to keep away bandits than me!” He said proudly, puffing up his chest.

 

Fidds glared up at the prince but held his tongue. Stanley had excellent points. Stanford never did take the best care of himself and those facts had always bothered him. Now it was coming back to be used against keeping his brother safe. There really seemed to be stopping the second Pines twin. “Fine, I’ll admit you are right on this but you aren’t going on your own,” the bard crossed his arms and copied Stan’s stance, “If you insist on going then so do I.”

 

Stan grinned, seeing that he had won out. He could at least take joy in that small victory. “Well, how about you get your bags packed and your search party selected, Duke McGucket?” He said in a rather teasing manner, calling for his own servants by pulling a little tassel on the wall. It rang a bell near the servant’s quarters under his name, and the bells of the royal family had a different chime than the rest of the castle’s. They were the priority, after all. “I know I’ve got some last-minute trainin I wanna get at!” He sounded way too excited about that.

 

Fiddleford huffed an annoyed breath but accepted this small defeat. The best he could do was watched after Stanley while traveling with the search party to rescue Ford. “Fine, expect me ready at first light tomorrow. I need to debrief the men and make sure we are properly packed,” he stated. He would rather they left as soon as possible but even rescue parties take time to plan and this journey would need some preparation. 

 

“And be a little more serious about this, your brother has been taken by a man eating dragon,” he let the words pass without thinking of the company he was in. The annoyance level easily heard as he said them through his teeth. Fidds didn’t wait for a response as he turned the exit the room to prepare the party. 

 

\---

 

Ford  _ had  _ been venturing all day, and he  _ was _ tired, but escape was his priority. However, the dragon was curled around him completely. There was no means of escape other than to climb over Bill, which Bill would surely feel. He sighed in defeat as he lay upon the bed that Bill had made for him.

 

He was surprised to feel that it was quite comfortable, despite the many gold treasures beneath the plush pillows. He would have to rest and find an opportunity to escape later. In the meantime, he could study dragons, since he was in no danger. As much of a nuisance as Bill was, this was opportune for his research. He thought he would be cold in the cave, but it appeared that the dragon radiated heat. He would need to write that down in the morning, and maybe even sketch Bill if he had the opportunity. For now, though, he closed his eyes and rested.

 

\---

 

“MORNING, FORDSY!”

 

He had awoken to the shout, momentarily forgetting the events of yesterday evening before seeing the dragon in front of him. He glared at his captor, who then pet Ford on the head mockingly with a claw. “Aw, don’t be so sour, Fordsy~!” Bill said with a grin, “I’ve got a nice little surprise for that nerdy little brain of yours!” He seemed smug, yet excited, making Ford confused.

 

“And what exactly would that be?” The prince responded with distain, raising an eyebrow. Surely nothing pleasant would come of this, he thought.

 

Bill’s eyes lit up with a joyous fire, “I’ve invited my pals over ta come and see ya! I know you like researching stuff, maybe you could learn a thing or two from us! Lighten up, pal!” He swat Ford gently with his tail, taking extra care, since humans were so fragile compared to his own god-like form.

 

Ford’s curiosity was actually piqued, “You are inviting me to study you?” This was more than he could hope for! A willing subject to study, a living specimen that can actually communicate with him, wanting him to learn more!

 

Bill rolled his eyes a little, “Well, me and my friends. But we could always do a little private study ourselves~” He teased, making Ford squirm and grimace. However, he continued as if nothing just happened. “We aren’t exactly your typical group of dragons, I’ll let ya know that.” His mood seemed to change to one of frustration in a heartbeat. “Stuck-up pricks… They don’t know how to let loose, have a good time. Won’t even talk to one another unless they absolutely need to.”

 

Meanwhile, Ford had grabbed his journal, writing down as much as he could as Bill spoke. He nodded eagerly, “Solitary? But what makes your group different? Other than being social, that is.” Many considered Ford too curious for his own good, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

 

Bill let out a roaring laugh, falling back among his treasure. “Ya see, we’re freaks! We don’t fit in, wise guy. You’ll see when they get here.” Bill grinned, and just after he said that, there were massive thumps at the front of the cave. One was so heavy that it seemed to shake the treasures, a couple piles toppling over. Bill’s eyes lit up again, head coming up. “There’s the gang! You stay put.” And with that, the golden dragon known as Bill streamlined through the cave system.

 

Ford was only left alone for a couple of minutes before dragons of all sorts rushed through the entrance to the particular room in the cave system. One, bright pink with large horns, seemed to be the second in command of the group. His eyes lit up when she spat a bit of pink fire at a much smaller dragon, immediately fascinated by their oddities.

 

Bill slunk behind Ford, “Hey guys, meet Sixer! Sixer, this is the gang.” Bill began to gesture to each dragon as they were called by name, “Pyronica, Xanthar, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Kryptos, A-mo, Pacifire, Teeth and Eightball!”

 

After the introductions, they began mingling among themselves, chatting about Ford. Ford was left to take everything in at once, staring at the beasts in awe. Pyronica had caught his attention first, the pink dragon with pink fire. Her scales sparkled like nothing he had ever seen, almost as if they were on fire themselves. Her talons looked razor sharp, and she was much bigger than Bill.

 

There was another dragon Bill’s size, Kryptos. However, this silver and blue dragon was nowhere near as impressive. He looked rather clumsy, and his scales were dented in a lot of places. He seemed meek compared to the others, and Ford caught a glance over in his direction. Was that a look of pity? Surely he had imagined it.

 

A-mo was by far the smallest, a multi-colored dragon with diamond patterns. Oddly, it was hard to tell exactly where one part of the dragon ended and another began. It had antennae-like appendages that seemed to move at will, which was quite interesting to Ford. He was struggling to take it all in, much less write it down.

 

There was a hulking brute of a dragon, addressed as Xanthar. Ford was unsure as to how its wings were able to carry it up the mountain, but it would explain the earth-shaking crash he had felt earlier. Rather lacking in facial expression compared to the others, and rather quiet.

 

Teeth and Keyhole were the same size, but very different. There appeared to be a keyhole in the latter’s head, whereas Teeth just had… enormous teeth. Most of the dragon’s face was just its mouth, which would explain the name. Teeth was rather strange, almost fleshy in appearance.

 

Eightball was the same size as Pyronica, but so extremely different in every way. His scales were a sickly green that reminded Ford of the marsh, appearing more crocodile-like. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but the dragon seemed to have eight-balls for eyes. He was not pleasant to look at, and Ford looked to the next dragon.

 

The one known as Pacifire was just a bit bigger than Bill, and quite intimidating. He quickly turned from that dragon when it caught his gaze with two sets of eyes. Instead, he turned to Hectorgon. His face was oddly shaped, and he had a moustache. He wasn’t aware that dragons could have facial hair, but Hectorgon seemed to defy that.

 

He scrambled to write down all of his observations of these dragons, and their apparent hierarchy in their subgroup. It was fascinating to observe.

  
Not so fascinating to be in.


End file.
